Daughter of the Mafia Clan
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: " Mada-chan?" " Yes, love?" " Why are you carrying me? Is it to protect me? And why are you bringing me to a bed?" " That my love-" "Brother, if you rape Saku-chan, I'll burn you!" " Uncle! Give me my Sakura-hime back!" " Eh? What's a rape, Mada-chan? And why are Izu-chan and weasel-chan are screaming like monkeys?" [UchiSaku] You guys'll decide whom she'll end up with! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Intruders

**Thanks so much for favoriting/following back guys! Also I want to thank those whom review it! Thank you thank you thank you so much! Also to those who haven't read it but favorite/followed/review, thanks a million cause you guys really made my day.. All of you... So.. The prologue accidentally got deleted ( I know right? Why is it have to happen to me?!) and I have to rewrite it. But mind you to those whom had already read it, I change a little about the plot so don't skip! Hehe.. But if you want to, I Don't really care.. It's your choice~~**

* * *

…

_Daughter of the Mafia Clan_

_**Chapter 1: Intruders**_

_by: a not so awesome author which is me_

_…_

" Mistress, you need to take your medicine." Said a brunette maid while smiling softly at her mistress, like a mother would to her child. Her mistress looked up from her 500 paged medical book and smile cutely at her personal maid.

" Aww.. Didn't I tell you to just call me Sakura? Sakura-chan is better though." she replied, changing the topic completely. The maid smiled slyly at her and patted her mistress head.

" It's impolite for a mere maid to call her mistress by her first name and don't change the subject, milady." The maid gave her a stern look but softened as she saw her mistress pouted.

" You know me well, Rika-chan.. Could you please bring it here then?" she asked politely. Rika unconsciously smiled at her mistress innocent yet cute face. Mumbling a soft 'hai', she scurried inside the big medicine to fetch her medicine.

The mistress shut the book soundly, stood away from her beautifully decorated chair and took in a deep breath. Her long mid- length pink hair flow freely along the wind with her eyes sparkled with excitement. She has a beautiful feature with her large doe like emerald eyes, cute button like nose and a full and luscious red lips. She was tiny and small but have a splendid C-cupped and a nice legs. To every boy, she's perfect. But tbere's only one thing that the girl lack.

She was naturally beautiful but was born to be weak. She was forced to drink strange fluid everyday and receive a multiple injections every week. Even with the weak state she's in, she's a very generous and kind person even to a mere stranger. She always smile and never cried even in her condition. She's a strong-hearted girl, pure, haven't been tainted emotionally and physically and a very smart kid. With that package, she was selected as the student council president at Konoha Academy.

Konoha Academy is the biggest and the most prestigious school in Japan. All the students are born from a rich and noble family such as The Uchihas, The Hyugaas and The Yamanakas. At KA, Sakura is knowned as 'The Angel' while her sister is knowed as 'The Devil.'

Speaking of her sister, Haruno Karin, a beautiful girl with a mid-length red hair. Her crimson eyes were always filled with smugness and wildness. Every sway of her hips can make any man bow down to her. She's also the captain of the cheer leading team, and the most tainted girl on academy. She was rumored to have sex with half of the male population. She's also the sister of Sakura. Karin is born to be evil and always hated Sakura. She always insult her, making fun of her, bully her and much more. Karin never really liked her little sister..

" Well, well.. Lookie here. If it isn't the weakling.."

Speak of the devil..

Sakura turned her head slowly as she heard the melodic voice of her sister's. She bit her lips as her twin sister towered her. She wore a tight but fashionable clothing compared to her long sleeve blouse and faded jeans. Karin wore a tank top that shows too much cleavage and a short shorts. Her black rimmed glasses was placed neatly on her nose. Her hands on her hips with her eyes filled with hatred. Sakura looked down, not wanting to cause any trouble. She heard a shrilling laughter from Karin.

" What a nerd. Reading a piece of junk? Wearing old-fashion cloths? Che. Annoying." Karin spat out as she made a move to touch grip her throat but was completely shocked when a hand stopped her.

" Now now lady-chan. Be nice to others~" a man with strange orange masked chirped. Sakura was trembling as Karin's hand was only a few more centimeter away from her. Her nails were long and she doubt that it won't hurt when she'll grip her. Karin glared at the man but suddenly her eyes widen, with her mouth agape.

" Oh my god." Karin squealed and began to latch herself on to orange man. The man stiffened while Karin doing so. Sakura scrunched her nose as she saw the unfamiliar scene infront of her. Usually, boys will try to latch themselves on Karin not the other way around. Sakura stared at the stiffened man, waiting for his response on Karin's fangirl-ish-ness.

" AHH! EVIL WITCH IS HUGGING TOBI! GET HER OFF TOBI!" The man squeaked as he tried to push the girl away from him. Sakura sweatdropped at the man's childishness and hyperactiveness. He reminded her of Naru-chan except Naru-chan doesn't speak in third language and obsessed with ramen. She was brought back to the world when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up since the person was too tall. She saw a man with wild black hair with bangs framing his face, covering his left eyes. He stared at with a charming smile while Sakura looked at him strangely. She then shifted her eyes at his black and soft looking hair. She gaped as she saw the beautiful hair.

" Hello there, beautiful lady.." He grinned as saw Sakura raising her hand towards him. But what shocked him was that she didn't touch his face but instead, she touched his hair. She ran her hand through his long silky black hair with him purred like a cat as responses which catches the attention of Karin and 'Tobi'. Karin un latched her grip on Tobi, much to his relieve and pushed Sakura away, tackling the man infront of her.

" Oh my god! Madara-kun!~" she shrieked as she hugged the man before her. The man scowled when Karin did so. Without them knowing, Sakura pushed herself up, dust off any dust on her clothing and went inside.

On her way to the living room, she saw a familiar boy whom is in the same age as her. He has a raven hair styled in chicken ass with a beautiful onyx eyes. The boy froze on his spot as he saw Sakura walked passed to him. He was waiting for the girl to start fangirling over him but it didn't happen. Being the curious one he is, he yanked the girl backwards, resulting her to fall on his chest. Sakura stared at him questioningly.

" Your name?" The boy asked with an un emotionless face. Sakura smiled cutely at him, resulting him to blush.

" Sakura!" She chirped and grinned widely at him. The boy's unemotional face turned to realization.

" Hey, aren't Karin's sister?" Sakura's face change as she heard her sister's name. Sasuke, the boy, whom already knew about the 'thing' going on between those twins carefully analyze her emotions. He saw sadness and sorrow flashed through her eyes. He wondered why an innocent girl like her has an evil twin sister? He shuddered at the thought of the red haired girl. She's a witch! Suddenly, both of them were tackled down to the ground by a familiar red-headed bitc- sorry.. By a red headed girl.

" What are you doing with MY Sasuke-kun, hmm pinky?" Karin glared at her twin. Sakura trembled as she felt the heated glare of her sister. Sakura bit her lips.

" I'm sorry, Karin-sama." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Karin whom seemed to misunderstood his calculating gaze.

' _Oh my god! Sasuke is staring at me!_ ' she screamed mentally while fixing her hair. She squeeze her breast, trying to make it bigger. Sasuwho rolled his eyes and pushed the hag of off him and Sakura. As soon as being helped standing up, she ran away, not wanting to be a part with her sister's 'play thing'.

_' Why is there so many intruders?_' Sakura thought and went towards her room. But she was stopped on her tracks when she entered her room. There, lay a handsome man with his hair tied in ponytail. He looked like he's sleeping but Sakura didn't care. She did what all the other girls would.

She scream.

* * *

**How is it? I hope you guys will leave a review! Please review! Anyways.. This kinda sorta isn't a prologue cause it's too long to be a prologue. So.. I changed it into Chapter 1! Please favourite and follow if you could!~**


	2. Chapter 2: Bodyguards

_Minna-san!~ I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys! Anyways.. here's chapter 2, please leave a review !_

_*credits for Silent Secret of an Uchiha aka Miyu-chan for her continuous ideas and support for me to update this story of mine or I won't update this story cause my lack of ideas and mood. Because seriously, this story is so hard to continue. But still.. I love writing this story. So, I want to forgive you all for any grammatical errors which I think is quite a lot. But, please review!~_

_And because I made you guys wait for more than a month, I present to you, the longest chapter to ever exist in any other of my stories. This is my first chappie over 2500+ words so be happy that you could read so much in a day! :3_

* * *

**Daughter of the mafia clan**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Yuyu chwan!**

**Itachi's point of view.**

The moment he heard the shout of fear, obviously coming from a female's, his body jerked away from the _extremely _comfortable soft pink bed. His sleepy red piercing eyes scanned the big room as he tried to search for the source of the scream. He resisted the urge to yawned and maybe rolled on the bed as the smell of the bed is calling for him. The soft cherry vanilla scent. As his eyes landed in front of the entrance, he saw a tiny pink headed girl, looking at him in fear. She looked as pale as ghost. Itachi raised his eyebrows as he stared at her questioningly. His intelligent mind is processing the current situation. A girl shouting in fear? Isn't she suppose to be squealing or squeaking because of his hotness or coolness? Before he could voice out his mind, loud footstep could be heard running towards the room. A few seconds later, the same maid that greeted him and his families stood at the entrance while panting heavily.

" Mistress, are you alright?" the maid asked as she panted. She took in a deep breath before standing still, looking at the pink head girl in worried-ness. The girl, he noticed being too small for the age of 15, trembled in fear before clinging onto the mere maid like she was the support of her life.

" He slept in my bed." She mumbled as she cling onto the maid tighter. He could clearly see the maid rolling her eyes as he also resist on doing the same thing.

" Seriously mistress? You made me run to you because a boy is sleeping on your bed?" The maid scoffed but her expression turned soft as she saw the pout and the terrified the girl gave her. He had to admit that the girl looked too cute for her own good. With her silky looking pink locks that swayed and bounced every time she moved, those sparkling apple green eyes and those pouty delicious looking lips. Who could resist that?

" I thought he was a burglar who wants to steal my chocolates!" the girl said in a very child-like tone. Itachi stared at her in amusement as he awaited for the reply of the maid. The maid sighed and patted her head.

" No one will steal away your chocolates, madam. I'll make sure of that. Now, eat your medicine and Haruno-sama called for your presence as well as yours, Itachi-san. I had already informed the other guest." The maid said respectively as her hand was shot open to reveal a plenty of medicine. He observed the girl, whom happily ate the medicine. His mind wandered off to his temporary duties of guarding a certain girl. This girl fits the characteristic of his soon to me mistress.

**FLASHBACK**

_Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke was arguing in the big living room while their cousin, Shisui, whom was busy reading a porn book, written by the famous author Jiraiya when their butler, Jack came in view._

_" Masters, Fugaku-sama requested your presence in his study room." Jack said respectively while bowing a 90 degree. The trio stared at them lazily as they quickly stood up and stopped all their previous actions and went towards the study room of Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke walked in front of the trio with his hands in his pockets all the while leading them with his brother and cousin trailing behind closely._

_" Hn." Was the response of Sasuke as he walked pass the butler uncaringly. Itachi offered the butler a smile as he trail behind his foolish little brother with his favorite cousin walking beside him. Minutes of walking, they had arrived at study room and Sasuke knocked the room before entering. After they heard the faint voice of a 'Come in.', they walked inside with all their might but was surprise to see their uncles, Madara and Tobi and the billionaire Daisuke Haruno in Fugaku's office._

_" Father, you wish to see us?" Itachi asked as his eyes landed on the stern yet caring man in front of him. He saw a ghost smile on his face and he felt uncomfortable as his gaze lingered around him._

_" Yes. I have a request for you as well as Sasuke and Shisui. I wanted you to guard a girl, also known as Daisuke's younger twin of daughter. The intetntion is to keep her safe from any dangers as she became weaker and weaker by day." Fugaku said as he stared at them with cold stone eyes. Sasuke raised his eyebrows._

_" Why us?" he asked as he gave his father a challenging stare. Shisui, whom had been silenced for quite some time, nodded along Sasuke's statement. Fugaku sighed as he rubbed his temples. Madara noticed this decided to answer for his brother._

_" Daisuke's daughter is in danger as Daisuke had became the leader of the mafia clan as well as being a billionaire. He wants the perfect bodyguard to keep her away from danger and a life threatening scene. She's fifteen and went to the same school as you guys so it'll be easier for you to guard her. Beside, my brother here owes Daisuke a favor. Also, me and Tobi are going to her bodyguards too." Madara explained as a creepy smile plastered on his face. _

**End of flashback**

Sakura's point of view

She stared at Riku, her personal maid, in comfort and she seemed to understand the look she gave her. Riku gave her famous thousand smile as Sakura unconsiuosly grinned, already forgetting about the horrible taste of the medicine she had just ate. Her gaze then lingered to the boy in front of them. Her eyes stared at the undeniably weird boy in a calculating stare. Why would a boy have a silky long hair. And those eyes are veeeery creepy.. Overall, he looked like an assassin with weird red eyes and a girly hair. She unconsciously shiver at that thought. She then snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head to the right and saw Riku staring at her in worriedly.

" Mistress? Are you alright?" Riku asked. Sakura smiled at her mother-like-figurine and smiled at her comfortingly.

" Yes, I'm alright. Please don't worry too much about me. Now, let's go to daddy's office!" she chirped as she walked side by side with Riku. Itachi stared at her in amusement and trailed behind both of the girls.

After walking down the hall for minutes, they finally reached a big beautiful decorated door. Riku knocked the door twice before a faint voice of 'Come in' greeted them. Riku excused herself and let both of them in while offering them her smile. Sakura fidget nervously as she could feel all eyes on her, the moment she step inside the big room. She took in a deep breath and tilted her head upwards and saw same strangers at the garden, the one she bumped onto in the hall, two unfamiliar man, her father and Karin. All of them were staring at her, saved for Karin whom was glaring her eyes out at her. Suddenly, she felt a hand wrapping around her small waist. She squeaked at the sudden contact and scurried towards her father, whom was staring at her comfortingly. Itachi sweatdropped at the girl's reaction towards his touch. Usually, girls would melt under his touch, not ran away. This girl really made him think too much. He sighed and observed the girl aka his soon to be mistress. Sakura went on Daisuke's lap and buried her head at his well-built chest.

" Daddy? Why are there so many strangers? Are they trying to steal my chocolates?" Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of someone stealing her chocolates. She then felt a hand rubbing her shoulder in a comforting way.

" Sakura honey, they aren't going to steal your chocolates." Daisuke said reassuringly. He then continued,

" They are here because I hired them to and I must explain their duties in details." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Sakura blinked her eyes innocently.

" Why are you hiring people, daddy?" she asked while tilting her head. She saw her father smiling at her sadly. She sighed, knowing what her beloved wanted to say.

" Your condition is worsening, honey, and we need someone to always be there for you. So, I hired the best out of the best bodyguards out there to prevent any dangers coming for you and take care of you when me or Riku aren't with you." He said in a strict voice while staring in her endless emerald eyes. Sakura smiled back at him and kissed Daisuke's cheek.

" It's okay, daddy. I understand-" before she could even finish her sentence, she feel a stinging pain on her cheek. She stared in shock as Karin's face came in view with a satisfying smirk on her face. The whole room fell into silence.

" You worthless bitch! You think you're so mighty just because you're in a deathly life? Think again you whore!" she shrieked angrily before letting her satisfied smile spread. Suddenly, Sakura felt herself being lifted and placed gently at the side before a loud sound of someone punching a wall echoes throughout the spacious room.

" Karin! Mind your language! She's not like you! You can do everything but she can't because of her weak condition! Respect you sister, for god's sake!" Daisuke shouted angrily while giving the best glare he could towards his oldest heir. Karin scoffed before she glared back at her father.

" Whatever! But this isn't fair! Just because she's a little weakling, doesn't mean she could have 5 hot bodyguards! I want them to be my bodyguards!" she shrieked angrily before her eyes shift towards the youngest of the five strangers. She gave him a flirtatious smile which was replied by a disgusted look on the boy's handsome face.

" Karin, we had already discuss about this." Daisuke said, calming down a bit. " Your sister is in a weak condition and she need someone reliable to take care of her. This five are the best out of the best and are they are perfect to be her bodyguards since all of them have something to do with Konoha Academy. Besides, you already have 10 bodyguard." He shook his head at the end of his sentence.

" ars bodyguards are so not hot. I want the Uchihas to be my bodyguards!" she scoffed and glared at the silent pinkette.

" It's okay daddy. Karin can have them. I can have a different bodyguard." Sakura said, forcing a smile at her father. Before her father can object, one of the unfamiliar man spoke.

" I don't agree with that. My purpose of coming here is to guard a girl named Sakura, not that girl." He said while pointing at Karin with disgust. The man beside him nodded.

" Tobi agrees with Izuna-kun! Tobi don't want Tobi's brothers and nephews to protect that evil witch! Tobi wants to them protect flower-chan!" 'Tobi' said energetically. At that statement, all the other five males nodded. Karin 'hmph' and went back towards her seat. Muttering something about Sakura using spell on them to make them dislike her or something. Sakura pushed herself off the floor with the help of her beloved father.

" Okay.. now, for introduction." Daisuke said, clasping his hand while staring at the Uchihas. A male with long black hair, the one she met at the garden stepped forward while sending her a smirk.

" My name is Uchiha Madara, 24 years old, a temporary teacher at KA." he said, while grinning pervertly. Sakura blinked her eyes innocently and smiled at him.

" Nice to meet you, Madara-san." she said. Madara smirked and step towards the petite girl.

" Please, _mistress, _you can call me Madara_-kun." _he said slyly while Sakura just blinked her doe like eyes innocently.

" The one with the chicken-butt hair is my nephew, Sasuke, whom is in the same age as yours, _mistress." _he said while pointing towards the youngest of the six Uchihas. The boy named Sasuke glared at Madara before huffing.

" The one with a not so silky hair, like mine, is Itachi, my other nephew and the chicken butt's older brother, 18 years old." Madara shot Itachi a smug look while Itachi just...rolled his eyes at his uncle's childishness.

" This man beside me is my older brother, Izuna, 26 years old. Sadly, he's not a teacher at KA so.. he can stick to you like a real bodyguard would." he let out a mocked sigh and stared at his older brother mockingly. The said man rolled his eyes.

" This is Shisui. The most preverted person next to Jiraiya and Kakashi. He's 18 years old." he smirked at his glaring cousin before resuming to introduce the last Uchiha.

" This is Tobi-"

" TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" 'Tobi' exclaimed before bouncing up and down. Madara glared at Tobi for cutting him but shrugged it off.

" He's actually not a bodyguard. He just came here for 'fun'." he rolled his eyes at his sarcastic sentence.

Daisuke nodded his head in satisfication and stared at Sakura happily, ignoring the pissed looking Karin.

" So.. from this day onwards, these boys are _yours._"

...

_Yuyu chan: Okay! We have reached the end of our chapter! -grinned-_

_Readers: *stares while holding an illegal weapon.*_

_Yuyu chan: Uh..._

_Readers: We don't want to read that piece of junk... we want something exciting! Give us or die!_

_Yuyu chan: *trembles* Ah! Whatever! Here's the plot! Spare me!*ran away*_

_Readers: Yup. Weapon toys are really fun to play with._

_Sakura: Enjoy!~_

_..._

**_Next Day!~_**

Sakura yawned and stretched herself. After the event yesterday, she got extremely tired. It's hard to accept the fact that the five bodyguards of hers can make her sister hate her more. She didn't know why though. She said something about 'hot boys'. They're not in fire, why would she say 'hot'? Sakura shook her head and decided to take a nap a little teeny weeny more. But her desires was cut off when she felt a breath on the crook of her neck followed by a cat-like purr though the voice is much more deep and masculine to be a cat as soon as her body landed on her bed. She squeaked and panic-ly shuffled out of her bed, resulting her to fall flat on her butt. She heard the same voice chuckled and she turned her head towards the source of the voice. To her shock, she saw Shisui, one of her bodyguards, grinning at her.

" Hello there, beautiful. Surprised to see me here? Well..."

**Flashback!~**

_It's 6:00 in the morning and all the Uchihas had arrived at the Haruno mansion. All of them hurriedly went out of the eldest car, Izuna, and raced inside to met their new mistress. They knocked the door and dashed passed the maids as soon as the door open._

_" I'm going to wake pinky!" Sasuke exclaimed loudly, totally out of character since he used to act like an emo and always was the quiet one. This surprise the four Uchihas but they won't give up their chance to wake up their mistress to their youngest._

_" Foolish little brother. The one whose going to wake her is me." Sasuke's older brother, Itachi explained calmly although he was trying his best to beat his cousin whom are too far ahead from them._

_" Dearest brother and nephews, I'm going to wake Sakura up so sulk at the corner." Madara said smugly though he knew he can't beat Shisui or any of his nephews in a race. Izuna sighed before he slowed down his pace._

_" This is useless." he muttered bitterly, knowing that he can't beat them. He sighed. He wanted to be the one to wake her up. He knew, the moment he saw her in the office, his heart can't beat any faster. The way her hair bounce every time she moves, those angelic face, her cute attitude. He just couldn't stand it. He wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her. But, he must refrained from doing so or else he might ended fired and will never ever met that girl again. But the sad thing was, his brother and nephews are too, interested in his girl. Yup, he decided that she was and always is his. No one can take her away. _

_He walked towards the living room, ignoring the giggling of some maids, probably in mid twenties. He rolled his eyes. All girls are annoying. Except for his cute little pinkette._

_Shisui ran as fast as he could and when he notice that his cousins and uncle is veeeery far away from them, he slowed his pace and quietly entered her room, in which he learned where to find yesterday. The moment he stepped inside the room, his breath hitched as he saw the girl that captured his heart. He knew that the moment she stepped inside the office, he fell for her, hard. He walked slowly beside her, observing her whilst she was busy sleeping. He caressed her cheek gently. Suddenly, her hand twitch and she sst on her bed slowly, startling him, but still not noticing his presence. He saw her different expression every seconds. From tiredness to confuse-ness. He restrain himself from touching her as she looked too cute with her tired expression. She then lay back on her bad._

_' Nu uh, tenshi. You're not going to sleep anymore.' he smirked and lean down towards her, his face at the crook of her neck. He let out a soft purr as he could smell her scent._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura just blinked at him before she heard loud footstep coming towards her room. Before she could ask what was happening, she was pinned on her bed by the boy himself.

" You looked so cute and beautiful." Shisui groaned at her. Sakura gave him a confused looking face before the loud sound of a door smacked open reached her hearing. She stretched her head to the left since Shisui was pinning her and she doesn;t have a strenght to push him off. She saw Sasuke and Itachi at the door, panting heavily. As soon as they tilt their head upwards, rage filled their eyes.

" What the hell?! Get off of her you pervert!" Sasuke shouted angrily and pushed the boy away from Sakura. Sakura took the chance to ran towards her bathroom but before she could step in, her heart ache and she fell on her knees. She couldn't feel her hands and legs anymore. She felt so cold. She coughed out blood, catching the three Uchihas' attention. The three of them looked at her, horrified though Itachi recovered from them quickly and carried her bridal style. Sasuke and Shisui followed suit and they ran out of her room in a blink of an eye. On the way to the living room, they saw their uncle Madara, drooling over Sakura's picture on a wall.

" Uncle! We have no time for this! Search for Sakura-hime's personal maid! I think she knew how to handle this." Itachi said and continued his run with his brother and counsin tailing behind closely. As soon as they arrived at the living room, they saw Izuna drinking coffee while reading a newspaper. The moment he saw them, he stood up quickly and his onyx eyes widen.

" What happened to my Sakura?" he asked worriedly and stood away from the couch, letting Itachi to lay her there. Sakura lay on the bed, her normal skin turned as pale as snow. She looked at them with sleepy emerald eyes before she went unconscious. The thing she remebered was Rika, looking at her frantically.

_30 minutes later._

Sakura woke up at the sound of an argument.

" It's your fault for making her run!"

" Me?! The both of us were in a comfortable position when YOU pushed me off of her, making her afraid!"

Sakura sat up slowly as memories of her coughing out blood rushing in her mind box. She yawned quietly and looked down. She was wearing her uniform. That was weird. She remembered that her heart ache _before _she took a bath. So how and when did she wear her uniform. The moment hshe sat up, all eyes were on her.

" Thank god you're alive, Tenshi!" Shisui said, hugging Sakura tightly. She smiled at him softly.

" Thank you for worrying me." she replied timidly. She waited for the older boy to break off the hug but... he just wouldn't let go. It's been 3 minutes now and he was still hugging her while purring loudly, irritating the four Uchihas.

" Shisui. Let go of Hime-chan." Itachi said lowly. He yanked the girl out of the boy's grasp gently, not waiting for his cousin's reply. Shisui glared at Itachi .

" We're going to school. It's 6.35 am. We'll eat at school. Is it okay with you, Sakura?" Izuna asked, more like purred as he hugged her from behind, ignoring the murderous look of both Itachi and Madara. Sakura nodded her head, since she didn't want to waste anymore time. Suddenly, the thought of her sister came in mind.

" What about my sister?" she asked, resisting the urge to shiver. She didn't know why her sister hate her so much. She didn't do anything wrong! She would rather be grounded then to have the same ride as Karin. She sighed. Even if Karin is mean to her, she's still her sister, right?

Madara have a sour look on his face while Sasuke and Itachi make a disgusted face. Izuna and Shisui too, did the same expression.

" She had left a few minutes ago.. after she stole my shirt, Sasuke's pants, Itachi's shirt and Shisui's -cough- boxer." Shisui shiver slightly while Sasuke and Itachi just glared at the space. Sakura blinked her eyes, trying to stop herself from giggling. She knew that her sister is in a mental condition because, who would hurt their own blood-related sister? But she just can't help it. Stealing a boy's boxer? That's disgusting.

The six of them walked out of the mansion but the silence was break off by...

" I want to walk beside tenshiiiiii!" Shisui whined childishly. The four Uchihas ignored him though Sakura was about to walk back towards him. But unluckily, Sasuke hugged her arms tightly, not wanting to let go. She sighed and threw Shisui a pity look.

" Um... ano.. what about my stuff?" Sakura asked innocently. Sasuke sighed blissfully as he could finally touch the pinkette.

" We had already put it in the car while you were sleeping." was his reply. Sakura mouthed an 'O' and hopped inside Izuna's M5 ( I made this car up) car.

...

They arrived at school, few minutes later. The moment Sakura stepped out of the car, all eyes were on her. Who would not? Five 'hot' guys are walking behind/beside her. Sasuke was on her left side, Itachi on the right, Shisui was behind her, Madara and Izuna walking side by side behind Shisui. Shisui hugged Sakura from behind, much to Itachi and Sasuke's irritation, as well as Madara's and Izuna's. All the girls threw Sakura an envious glare while the others ignore her though all the male population particularly drooled at her cuteness and beauty.

Sakura walked inside the building with the five of them tailing behind her like a lost puppy. She then saw Hinata talking to her boyfriend, Naruto. She went towards them, ignoring shisui whom was purring loudly.

" Ohayou** (1), **Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun." Sakura geeted them, not noticing her bodyguard twitch when they heard her calling someone else with the suffix 'kun'.

" Oh? Good morn-" Hinata's word stopped in midway when she saw her. Sakura could feel the murderous aura of her friend's. She wondered why. In a blink of an eye, Shsui was punched away from Sakura. Then Uchihas shot Hinata a 'thank you' look before staring back at Sakura affectionately Sakura stared Hinata in shock before she went to aid Shisui.

" Who are you to touch or hug her?" Hinata asked blankly.

_To Be Continued?_

* * *

_At last! I was about to continued it but... I have other stories to update so... please review! Onegai?_

_(1) Ohayou; Good Morning._

_Vote for the final pairing please!~_

_1) Sasuke_

_2) Itachi_

_3) Madara_

_4) Shisui_

_5) Izuna_

_6) Harem till the end?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Uwaaaaa! Arigatou! Thank you thank you thank you soooooooo much for the reviews and follows and favorites! It reeeeeeaaaallly made me happy! So here's chappie 3! Enjoy_! _Please don't skip the last part of this chappie! It's about the appreciation, da vote and pairings for next chappie!~~_

_* Thanks to Miyu-chan for da full support! -hugs you- without you, I will be a sloth._

* * *

Hinata glared at the shocked boy on the floor. Her fist clenched and unclenched. _How dare that pervert touch her best friend?_! She thought, enraged. She knew whom they are. They are 'The Uchihas', one of the famous clan or should she say, the famous and richest clan in Japan. She narrowed her silver eyes at them. From what she had heard, 'The Uchihas' are not to shown emotions. They are emotionless and heartless! And she had confirmed it just by spending time with her ex soon to be husband. She don't want them any near her best friend! She don't want her to get hurt! Maybe, just maybe she could let them near her but in this situation? No siree because the thing is, their face held emotions! From caring to amuse to _**love**_?! She don't want any of them near her! She had to admit, they are hot but she prefer a kind and funny guy, like Naruto. She blushed at the thought. She then snapped out of her thoughts when she saw one of the Uchihas which was unidentified walking towards the frantic pinkette. She stared at the walking man, her eyes filled with suspicion and calculation. Should she or should she not let him near her pinkette? Hmm.. from the looks of it, he seemed to be the most sane one aside from the others Uchihas.

Izuna rolled his oh so beautiful eyes as he felt the Hyuga's heiress gaze on him. He hated it. He hated it when he is judged by his looks. Just because he is handsome, doesn't meant he liked do be stared at! Yes, he admitted he _is _handsome. And because of that, he was cursed to have stalkers and fangirls! Since he was 5, he hated his looks because he had _never _found a _true _friend. But, this year, he had never been so grateful that he was born to be handsome! With his looks, he could easily charmed his mistress. He smirked smugly. Compared to others (the Uchihas) he _is _the most handsome. As he had approached _his _Sakura and his _ugly_ perverted nephew, he kicked his nephew on the face and gently hold the pinkette's soft and tiny hand. As he did so, he pulled her close, _too _close for his own good that he didn't managed to contain the purr coming from his mouth as he inhaled her sweet cherry vanilla scent. Before he could do even further like kiss her or hug her or just rape her, he felt a stinging pain on his left cheek. He startled at the sudden physical contact as he glared hard and cold, searching for the one that had punched his good looking face! He then spotted Hinata whom was the only one that was close to them. If he remembered, the Hyuga heiress was _very very _far away from them. He narrowed his eyes at her and his suspicion is cleared as he saw the satisfied smirk on her face.

" Hyuga-san, did you just punched _me_?" He asked quitely and calmly although it was dripping with venom. At this, the students crowded them as they saw the famous Uchihas, the Konoha's angel, the Hyuga heiress and the Namikaze heir at the same spot. They whispered quietly though some of it are loud.

" This is weird, The Uchihas and The Hyuga are fighting?" a random boy said as his eyes were focused on the two child of the famous clan. But he then got distracted as he saw the innocent looking Sakura.

" I don't care 'bout that but oh my freaking god! Just looked at Sasuke-sama, he is so hot!"

" Hmm.. Itachi-kun looked so hot~~"

And so on and so forth.

" Did I?" The pearl eyed girl asked innocently, _accidentally _pointing herself with her middle finger. Sakura stared at her one and only friend with shocked filled her beautiful emerald eyes. Her mind was flooded with so many questions! Like, is this really Hinata-chan? Why is she acting so evil? Did an alien took control over her body? Where did the alien came from? Did it came from a planet called Choc? Is that where chocolates came from? Why is there called dark chocolate? Is the dark chocolate evil? Where did the evil came from? Is it from the boys room? Is it why Karin-sama is so evil because she had always spent her time in the boys room?

Sasuke let out an amused chuckled as he saw his uncle and nephew being punched by a _girl. _He had never knew that this _girl, _this innocent and kind hearted Hyuga heiress will punched a member of an **Uchiha. **How did he knew her personality? Well, simple. A few years ago he was _force_ to marry this girl but because of his stubbornness and her stubbornness, his father had finally cancelled the marriage much to his happiness. Throughout the process, he had known her personality and all her dirty secrets since they were forced to have a bonding time. Much to his luck, he had never shared any secrets to her. But, he had never expected that he could use all her dirty secrets to blackmail her! He smirked smugly and went towards his angel. While he did so, he could feel Hinata's murderous glare on him.

" Sakura-koi, let's go to class." He said huskily, totally ignoring the gaze. He lead the pinkette towards her class by the waist, followed by the gaping Uchihas you all thought the same thing._ Why didn't she punched him?!_

Hinata fumed as she glared at her ex-fiancee. _How dare that chicken touch Sakura-chan! _But then sighed dejectedly as she couldn't do anything else but watch or he'll spill out her dark and embarrassing secrets that she accidentally shared. _Poor Sakura-chan, her life is a messed._

_..._

_YuYu chan: Yeah! That's the end for Chappie 2~~_

_Audience: ~stares~_

_YuYu chan: ~stares~ *ran away as she saw a gun on each of their hands as well as the murderous gaze*_

_Audience: Muhahahahahaahahahah!_

_..._

" Sasuke-san? What's -koi?" Sakura asked innocently at the man beside her. The said man chuckled at her antic as he stared at her lovingly.

" Oh please, Sakura-_koi, _call me Sasuke-_kun._" he replied, stressing off the both suffix. She could feel the murderous glare of the other Uchihas but ignored them as he have hogged the pinkette by herself. The pinkette stared at him confusedly as she landed her calculating gaze onto the man.

" Okay, Sasuke-kun. So, what's -koi?" she asked again but before she could hear his reply, a crowd of girls stood in front of them with her sister stood in front then with her hands on her hip as she glared at her, hard. Sakura, feeling the glare bow her head, her head, her habit when her sister was either glaring, mocking and sneered. Call her a coward, she doesn't care, as long as it made her sister happy, even if by hurting herself.

" It's a pleasant surprise to see the **hot **Uchiha brothers all gathered together, splendid! Oh poor you, you must have been looking for me, **the most beautiful **girl to be existed and accidentally bumped into that." At her last statement, she pointed her finger at the bowed pinkette. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed the pinkette's hand and went to search for her class, before giving off a harsh comment.

" Yeah right. Don't you know how to read? Beautiful stands for the things that are beautiful and I don't see any beautiful things in this hall except for _my_ Sakura-koi._" _he said. The other Uchihas glared at the boy as that heard him stressing the word _my._

" She is mine!" the other Uchihas shouted as they took off running towards the arrogant boy whom was holding a tiny pinkette by his side.

Karin seethed as she saw them ignoring her and her anger towards the pinkette rised towards the extreme. _Just you wait, Sakura. I will make you miserable._

* * *

_Sorry, that's all I got.. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and please do review! Follows and favorites are appreciate!_

_Thanks to~_

_xXxKuromixXx, dragonsfae,Guest (2/21/13), Miyu-chan!, SmexyGenius, Cba to sign in, sugarstarxxx, Guest (2/22/13), Guest (2/22/13), Musical. Blossom's strength, SakuraXMulti, Silv3rfox, kamiccolo's rose, Jme, Darkkami, bluderk, Lara Uchiha, wolfgirl2801, Guest (2/22/13), Guest (2/22/13), nommykinz, 96bitterseetblackcat, Alice, tinaprince184, Guest (2/26/13), Guest (3/7/13), evil-angel-Sakura and last but not least, our sixty two reviewer!~ Darkredblossomgodess!_

_Thanks for da review! Love Ya guys!_

_..._

_Da vote!~_

_1) Sasuke : 2 da vote_

_2) Itachi: 4 da votes_

_3) Shisui: 2 da votes_

_4) Madara: 2 da votes_

_5) Izuna: 1 da vote_

_6) Harem: 21 da votes_

_* You can vote at the 'da vote' again!~ But vote it at the review, dear beloveds!~_

_* Thanks for da full support for da vote!~_

_..._

_Next chappie will be?_

_a) Itasaku momments_

_b) SasuSaku momments_

_c) ShiSaku momments_

_d) MadaSaku momments_

_d) IzuSaku momments!_

_..._

_Owari,_

_YuYu chan!~_


End file.
